It is known to use cellulosic polymers such as carboxymethylcellulose in detergent formulations to inhibit redeposition of soil on the fabrics being washed. Combinations of carboxymethylcellulose and a methylhydroxyalkylcellulose have been used for the purpose in conventional phosphate-detergent compositions such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,886,533 and 3,523,088, also in German Offen. Nos. 2,138,731 and 2,340,161. U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,213 discloses a fabric softener composition that includes an alkylcellulose or hydroxyalkyl alkyl cellulose and a nonionic surfactant.
Carboxymethylcellulose, while an effective redeposition inhibitor for cotton fabrics, is less effective with synthetic fabrics, particularly polyester. Also, in recent years the use of phosphate builders such as sodium tripolyphosphate in detergent formulations has been minimized or avoided in order to reduce the concentrations of phosphate in waste water. A common replacement for the phosphate component in detergent formulations has been sodium carbonate or a mixture of sodium carbonate and sodium bicarbonate. Sodium nitrilotriacetate and sodium ethylenediaminetetraacetate have also been used as detergency builders. Generally, the detergency of carbonate formulations is significantly poorer than that of corresponding high phosphate formulations, especially with synthetic fabrics.